


Doodles for the Series 'Dynamically Challenged' by AgentMalkere

by OftheValkyrie



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/ Sub/ Switch, Art, Doodles, Drawings, Fanart, Fanart of fanfic, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Sketches, dom!Iruka, fanart of fanfiction, naruto doodles, naruto fanart, sub!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: Naruto fan art for a fanfic series called Dynamically Challenged by AgentMalkere, specifically parts I and III: 'Safety in a Storm' and 'A Light in the Dark'. It’s the only non sexual D/S au I’ve ever seen and its wholesome and adorable. Learning to love and trust is a strength not a weakness and you all should go read all three of the works in the series right nowww!!Made with Adobe Photoshop cc 2018 and a cintiq <3





	1. Doodles for Part 1: Safety in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safety in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366689) by [AgentMalkere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMalkere/pseuds/AgentMalkere). 




	2. Doodles for Part 3: A Light in the Dark




End file.
